There has been an automatic programming apparatus that generates a control command based on machining process data including descriptions of a machining shape, a machining method, a tool in use, machining conditions, and the like (see, for example, Patent Literature 1, Patent Literature 2, and Patent Literature 3).
In particular, according to a technology disclosed in Patent Literature 3, machining types of the machining shape are classified into a groove, a side surface groove, a side surface, and a pocket. The groove and the side surface groove are divided into a side surface section and a bottom surface section, both of which are set as contour sections. A dividing method for a region of the side surface is different for rough machining and finish machining. That is, the side surface subjected to the rough machining is divided into an upper surface section and a bottom surface section. The side surface subjected to the finish machining is divided into a side surface section and a bottom surface section. Further, the side surface section by the side surface machining is divided into a contour section and a region section. The pocket is divided into a side surface section and a bottom surface section by processing of only the finish machining.